chatangorperfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:PREITY ZENTA AND THOSHAR KAPOOR
'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_books HISTORY OF BOOKS]''' ''' ''' '''[http://www.superstock.com/stock-photos-images/1439R-1072681 The history of books ]follows a suite of technological innovations for books. These improved the quality of text conservation, the access to information, portability, and the cost of production. This history has been linked to political and economical contingencies, the history of ideas, and the history of religion.Writing is a system of linguistic symbols which permit one to transmit and conserve information. Writing appears to have developed between the 7th millennium BC and the 4th millennium BC, first in the form of early mnemonic symbols which became a system of ideograms or pictographs through simplification. The oldest known forms of writing were thus primarily logographic in nature. Later syllabic and alphabetic (or segmental) writing emerged. ''' '''[http://communication.ucsd.edu/bjones/Books/booktext.html Silk, in China, was also ]a base for writing. Writing was done with brushes. Many other materials were used as bases: bone, bronze, pottery, shell, etc. In India, for example, dried palm tree leaves were used; in Mesoamerica another type of plant, Amate. Any material which will hold and transmit text is a candidate for use in bookmaking.''' '''The book is also linked to the desire of humans to create lasting records. Stones could be the most ancient form of writing, but wood would be the first medium to take the guise of a book. The words biblos and liber first meant "fibre inside of a tree". In Chinese, the character that means book is an image of a tablet of bamboo. Wooden tablets (Rongorongo) were also made on Easter Island.''' '''[http://designhistory.org/books.html Tschichold's Asymmetrical Style ]— Liveliness with Order''' '''“Tschichold believed that the cure for typography lay in abandoning rules, adopting [a]symmetrical setting, and the exclusive use of sans serif typefaces. A first spectacular publication of these views, "Elementary Typography", appeared in a special October 1925 edition of the magazine "Typographic News". This was a kind of typographic manifest and caused an uproar in the world of design. It inspired heated discussions and every typesetter came to know the name Tschichold. His theses were just as passionately adopted by some as they were rejected by others. The first positive effect came a few years later when the lavish ornaments and outdated typefaces disappeared and centered typesetting began to be abandoned” ...read more from the Linotype Archive on line. ''' '''“In addition to being more logical, asymmetry has the advantage that its complete appearance is far more optically effective than symmetry. Hence the predominance of asymmetry in the New Typography. Not least, the liveliness of asymmetry is also an expression of our own movement and that of modern life; it is a symbol of the changing forms of life in general when asymmetrical movement in typography takes the place of symmetrical repose. This movement must not however degenerate into unrest or chaos. A striving for order can, and must, also be expressed in asymmetrical form. It is the only way to make a better, more natural order possible, as opposed to symmetrical form which does not draw its laws from within itself but from outside.” From Tschichold's Elemental Typography''' '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book A book is a book. ]''' '''A book produced in electronic format is known as an electronic book (e-book).''' '''Books may also refer to works of literature, or a main division of such a work. In library and information science, a book is called a monograph, to distinguish it from serial periodicals such as magazines, journals or newspapers. The body of all written works including books is literature. In novels and sometimes other types of books (for example, biographies), a book may be divided into several large sections, also called books (Book 1, Book 2, Book 3, and so on). A lover of books is usually referred to as a bibliophile, a philologist, or, more [http://www.amazon.com/Universal-History-Destruction-Books-Modern-day/dp/1934633011 informally, a bookworm.]''' '''A store where books are bought and sold is a bookstore or bookshop. Books can also be borrowed from libraries. In 2010, Google estimated that there were approximately 130 million distinct books in the world.''' '''[http://www.sas.upenn.edu/~traister/hbp.html RESOURCES FOR THE HISTORY OF BOOKS AND PRINTING] This list is in progress and changeable. It is also in no special order. Most resources to which it provides links require a graphical browser to be best utilized.''' '''For starters, this link takes you to a very basic Book History Timetable, part of the Book Information Website now maintained by Cor Knops; another site looks specifically at renaissance printing history. ''' '''[http://www.jstor.org/pss/20024803 General introductory ]information about Your Old Books comes from a text originally written by the late Peter M. VanWingen (The Library of Congress) for people who (unexpectedly and without preparation) find themselves in possession of what appear to be old and unusual books and related materials.''' '''[http://www.historyofinformation.com/index.php?category=Book+History Book History Timeline]''' '''The Instructions of Shuruppak, one of the earliest surviving literary works, is a Sumerian "wisdom" text. This was a genre of literature common in the Ancient Near East intended to teach proper piety, inculcate virtue and preserve community standing.''' '''The text was set in great antiquity by its incipit: "In those days, in those far remote times, in those nights, in those faraway nights, in those years, in those far remote years." The precepts were placed in the mouth of a king "Shuruppak, son of Ubara-Tutu." Ubara-Tutu was the last king of Sumer before the universal deluge. ''' '''The oldest known copy of the Instructions of Shuruppak is the Abu Salabikh Tablet found at Abu Salabikh, near near the site of ancient Nippur in Central Babylonia (now southern Iraq). Abu Salabikh marks the site of a small Sumerian city of the mid third millennium BCE. It was excavated by an American expedition from the Oriental Institute of Chicago in 1963 and 1965, and was a British concern for the British School of Archaeology in Iraq (1975–89), after which excavations were suspended with the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait in 1990.''' '''[http://www.sharpweb.org/ A Global Scholarly Society]''' '''he Society for the History of Authorship, Reading and Publishing was founded to create a global network for book historians working in a broad range of scholarly disciplines. Research addresses the composition, mediation, reception, survival, and transformation of written communication in material forms including marks on stone, script on parchment, printed books and periodicals, and new media. Perspectives range from the individual reader to the transnational communications network. With more than 1000 members in over twenty countries, SHARP works in concert with affiliated academic organizations around the world to support the study of book history and print culture.''' '''[http://chatangorper.wikia.com/wiki/User:ALTAF_GHORO VISIT OUR WIKI FAMOUS EMAIL ACCOUNT SERVICE PROVIDER]'''